


Lucid Dreaming

by Milieu



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Surreal, light body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieu/pseuds/Milieu
Summary: Leon's centuries asleep weren't as uneventful as you might think.





	Lucid Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Attempting to beat writer's block, and I haven't written anything for my favorite Outer God in forever.

Leon closed his eyes in the tower, and he awoke in a city of gold, with hands caressing his face.

When he started and jerked upright, he was met with soft laughter. It made his skin crawl and trailed a shiver up his spine all at once.

He didn't know those hands, but he would. He would. And more.

The dark, endless eyes, the face that he swore reshaped itself to be more like his own. Teasing, or mocking, or simply curious? There was no way to know.

Those hands cradling his face, stroking through his hair, and there were too many of them, and the fingers were too long. Sometimes, he wasn't sure that they really were hands.

He had expected a forest, but the deep, amused voice welcomed him home to-

To-

Every time he tried to recall the name, it escaped him. Unknown. Shimmering gold, but dark, darker than anything he'd ever imagined. This was no place of beginnings.

It had no end, either, the voice assured him. The eyes that he could drown in. The smile that seemed to stretch for miles, that wanted to bite at the pulse in his neck.

Welcome home, it said.

After awhile, Leon feared that it was right.

And there was no one and nothing else to turn to.

He had known a god, once. Now he knew another, in a different sense.

Leon closed his eyes in the golden city, in the god's bed, and he awoke in the Forest of Beginnings with some so-called hero calling out to him.

He thought he understood why he felt such a terrible loss, but he never could recall why he felt as though something, someone, was laughing at him from the shadows.


End file.
